Noche de brujas
by Nina Duciel
Summary: El 31 de octubre es el día en que las brujas vienen al mundo humano. ¿Para qué? Inuyasha lo descubre cuando Kagome lo visita en su habitación... desnuda.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

Noche de brujas

El 31 de octubre es el día en que las brujas vienen al mundo humano. ¿Para qué? Inuyasha lo descubre cuando Kagome lo visita en su habitación. POR NINA S/E 

_**Noche de brujas**_

_Sumary__: el 31 de octubre es el día en que las brujas vienen al mundo humano ¿para qué? Inuyasha lo descubre cuando Kagome le hace una visita… en su habitación._

_ADVERTENCIA: LEMON EXPLÍCITO_

_**30 de octubre: víspera del día de brujas**_

Las brujas están preparadas, oyendo las últimas instrucciones de sus superiores. Todas las brujas se están preparando para su ritual. Las brujas más jóvenes -las de 15 años- se iniciarían el 31 y se convertirían en brujas como la ley se los decía.

Kagome era una de las que se iniciaría.

Los hombres de su pueblo iban al mundo humano a hacer travesuras y a provocar caos. Las mujeres iban al mundo humano a prolongar la especie.

Las brujas -todas ellas- a sus quince años iban con un humano escogido por sus capacidades para que una de las brujas le hiciera una visita. De esa unión debía nacer una criatura que fuera lo mejor de los humanos mezclado con las capacidades y la magia de las brujas. Los hombres no podían hacer lo mismo con las humanas, ya que la magia y la fuerza se perdían si era el hombre el que se mezclaba con una humana.

El bebé que naciera de esa unión no tenía ninguna relación con sus padres originales, ya que pasaban toda su infancia desarrollando sus habilidades, como si fueran ratones de experimentación. Querían solo a los mejores magos.

Kagome tenía la suerte de ser una de las pocas sangre pura que habían. Sus padres eran unos de los mejores hechiceros y ella era igual, sólo que tenía que iniciarse.

Era extraña toda su cultura, debido a que era muy difícil que entre magos naciera un bebé, ya que por lo general los hombres eran estériles -nadie sabía la razón- y las mujeres eran demasiado fértiles. Ella era uno de esos casos excepcionales y por la misma razón le habían dado un humano que era diferente al resto.

Lo había estado estudiando desde su casa, podía verlo a través de una copa de agua llena de su sangre. Según lo que sabía se llamaba Inuyasha Taisho y tenía su edad. Era muy serio e inteligente. Era fuerte y era muy valiente a la hora de defender lo que quería. Había estudiado el aura que tenía y era fuerte y mezclada con la suya propia sería un maravilloso experimento. Sentía ansias de absorber su fuerza vital, ya que el ritual no solo servía para prolongar su especie… si no que también para obtener más energía.

Una vez que ella se iniciara y quedara embarazada, cada año iría al mundo humano a fortalecer sus poderes y cuando tuviera los veinte tendría que embarazarse otra vez.

Al contrario de las mujeres humanas, a ellas no les dolía dar a luz y no experimentaban lo que las humanas llamaban emoción. Para ellas era algo demasiado importante y común que no sentían nada más.

Lo miró por última vez y se relamió los labios. Ya la habían instruido en lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir que todo saliera bien y que su víctima ayudara, ya que tenía que hacerlo igual por voluntad. Además los sabios habían sido generosos con ella por ser una de las pocas pura sangre… le habían dado un chico virgen y era más fácil hacerlo cooperar si usaba bien las técnicas que había aprendido.

—Bien muchachas —Le dijo su maestra de artes oscuras a todas las chicas que miraban fijamente a la mujer—, es hora de que se pongan a descansar, mañana en la noche deben estar con todas sus energías… recuerden que la prolongación de las brujas depende de ustedes… —Todas las chicas asintieron. Kagome sonrió con malicia. Su elegido el día de hoy sentiría el pinchazo de la elección de una bruja.

…

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados. Había sentido un agudo dolor en el cuello, como si lo hubieran quemado con un fierro caliente. No sabía lo acertado que estaba con su deducción. Desde la dimensión de los brujos los sabios usaron su magia para marcarlo, así Kagome sabría dónde encontrarlo y este no podría ser ayudado en algún caso de problemas, estaría así como subyugado a su dueña. Se masajeó la zona sin dejar de sentir la quemazón. Fue al baño de su escuela y se miró en el espejo descubriendo una marca roja sangre en la unión de su cuello y hombro. Frunció el ceño y vio que tenía la forma de una luna y una estrella. La miró mejor y pensó que era afeminada en cierto punto—. Diablos… pensarán que me hice un tatuaje —Se dijo al mirar que le quedaba de color negro. Se cubrió con la camisa de su uniforme y se fue del baño.

— ¡Taisho! —Lo llamó una muchacha de cabellos negros ébanos y unos ojos cafés fríos—. ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de mañana por la celebración de Halloween? —Le preguntó. Ella estaba interesada en él. Pero éste jamás le prestaba atención.

—Lo siento, me comprometí a otra cosa —Le dijo con educación pero de manera cortante. No le agradaba esa chica. Ninguna de sus compañeras en realidad, eran tan… poca cosa, no es que se encontrara genial, pero ninguna era lo que él buscaba. Así como las chicas querían a un príncipe azul, él quería a una chica perfecta, pero no la encontraba—. Otro día será…

—Oh bueno… —Le dijo desilusionada—, nos vemos. —No esperó respuesta y se fue.

—Inuyasha —Lo llamó Miroku. Era su mejor amigo. El único la verdad—. Tus padres te están esperando…

—Ok —Le dijo, chocaron sus manos y se despidieron—, hasta el lunes.

—Hasta el lunes campeón —Le dijo burlón y se fue.

_**31 de octubre: noche de brujas**_

—Mira hermanito lo que me dieron —Le dijo su hermana Shiori de 6 años mostrando su canastita en forma de calabaza—, muchos dulces…

—Wow —Le dijo—, me darás verdad —Le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

— ¡Claro! —Le dijo sonriendo sacando de su canasta muchos dulces—. Maru no vendrá hoy así que comeremos dulces entre los dos- le dijo la niña con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Shiori! —llamó su madre—, no comas dulces tan tarde, te dará dolor de estómago después…

—Bueno mamá —Le dijo la niña decepcionada.

— ¿Pero mañana nos los comemos bueno? —Le ofreció su hermano tocando su cabeza.

—Ok —La niña le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación. Eran ya casi las 11:40 y tenía mucho sueño.

— ¡Inuyasha! Solo un rato más en la televisión y te duermes —Le dijo su madre. Lo besó en la frente y se fue a dormir. Inuyasha se quedó mirando una película de miedo y después se aburrió. Se fue a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse. Se tocó el cuello cuando la marca le ardió pero la ignoró y se acostó. Solo vestía una playera y unos shorts como pijama ya que no era friolento.

— ¡Ahhhh! —Suspiró mirando al techo—. Cómo me gustaría encontrar a una muchacha bonita solo para mí…

…

— ¿Están listas? —gritó uno de los brujos en la entrada del portal. Exactamente a las 12:00 pm el portal se abría y estaría abierto hasta las 12:00 pm del día siguiente, o sea 1 de noviembre. Todas las brujas asintieron. Kagome no quitaba de su cara la sonrisa maliciosa. Entre sus compañeras, ella no solo era la mejor, si no una de las más… traviesas por decirlo de forma suave—. 5…4… 3… 2…1… ¡listo! —El portal se abrió y todas las brujas se fueron a buscar "presas". Kagome siguió el llamado de la marca y llegó a una cómoda casa.

—Por fin —dijo Kagome cuando llegó al balcón de la habitación de Inuyasha—. Hoy sabrás lo que es una mujer…

…

Inuyasha se movía inquieto en la cama. Sentía ardor en el cuello y no lo dejaba dormir a gusto. De repente sintió un peso extra sobre su abdomen y de forma adormilada abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos de color escarlata brillante que lo miraban fijamente. Inuyasha se sonrojó. La miró de la cabeza hasta las piernas que estaban a cada lado de su cadera. ¡Era bellísima! Pensó él al mirarla. Tenía el cabello muy largo hasta los glúteos y de color negro azabache. La piel blanca como la porcelana más fina, los labios carnosos como para pecar. Se fijó en sus pechos y sintió que se le paraba el corazón y algo más. Eran mucho más grandes que los de su madre que ya había tenido tres hijos pero se veían firmes y redondos. Su cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y piernas torneadas y suaves a la vista. Tragó duro sintiendo la potencia de su erección. Esa mujer debía ser un sueño. Era perfecta, demasiado perfecta.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿Eh? —Le dijo como afirmación. Bajó lentamente por su abdomen sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos—. Por esta noche… —Le dijo en tono sensual—, seré toda tuya… —Inuyasha sintió dolor en su miembro ante semejantes palabras. Kagome se sentó en el bulto de sus pantalones y comenzó a mecerse sobre él—. ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó mientras provocaba una fricción en sus cuerpos. Inuyasha apretó las sábanas, asintiendo con los ojos cerrados—. No te escucho… —Le dijo en el mismo tono haciendo círculos con sus caderas.

—Me gusta, me gusta… —dijo levantando sus caderas en una envestida inconsciente—. Quiero… —dijo en un jadeo cuando ella comenzó a besar su cuello—. Verte…

—Si es lo que quieres… —Le dijo con una sonrisa despegándose de su cuello. Soltó las tiras que sostenían su vestido azul casi transparente y se quedó con un sujetador de encaje straple y unas bragas del mismo color muy sexys. Kagome sonrió al ver la mirada hambrienta de su hombre. Sabía que no necesitaría del poder de la marca para subyugarlo, mirándolo y viendo como la veía con hambre se dio cuenta que su cuerpo era más que suficiente—, no solo puedes mirar… —Le dijo de manera burlona. Tomó la mano de él y la puso entre sus senos para que la tocara. Inuyasha se levantó de la cama y sacó su sujetador de forma desesperada. Kagome con una sonrisa tomó la cabeza de Inuyasha y la llevó a sus pechos donde él sin saber lo que hacía comenzó a lamerlos. Kagome no se quedó atrás y llevó sus manos a su pantalón corto donde metió las manos dentro de este para acariciarlo—. Desvístete —Le ordenó de forma sensual. Inuyasha reaccionó en ese momento.

— ¿Quién? —dijo jadeando. Sintió a su miembro palpitar y no pudo evitar mirarla. Todavía tenía las bragas, era lo único que la cubría—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó precipitadamente preso de los nervios. Nunca había estado con ninguna mujer. ¡Dios solo tenía 15 años! Y ahora que venía una chica desconocida, y ¡que chica! Se calentaba de inmediato.

—Muchas preguntas… —Le dijo cruzándose de piernas de manera provocativa. Comenzó a masajear sus pechos bajo la ardiente y atenta mirada de Inuyasha—. ¿No te bastaría saber que esta noche podemos hacer muchas cosas juntos? —Bajó una de sus manos y apartó su ropa interior metiéndose un dedo en su interior. Inuyasha se levantó de la cama y dio un gemido. ¡Dios! Era tan perfecta y lo ponía tan caliente y duro que quería morir.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó en un hilo de voz. Kagome soltó un bufido aburrida de sus preguntas. Pero Inuyasha no quería acostarse con alguien en su primera vez sin saber con quién lo haría.

—Soy Kagome y tú eres Inuyasha —Inuyasha la miró sorprendido—. Y basta de charlas tontas… —Se puso de pie y quedó a su altura, era bastante alta—, quiero que tengamos sexo y que sea tan increíble que cuando despiertes solo puedas recordar eso y nada más. —Inuyasha asintió como un idiota y la apresó de la cintura queriendo besarla. Su corazón latía tan rápido. Le gustaba Kagome, era tan osada, tan segura de sí misma y tan despampanantemente hermosa que quería gritar de lo afortunado que se sentía. Kagome esquivó sus besos y fue besando su cuello. Ella mandaba, no un tonto humano inseguro. Apretó sus hombros y lo guio a la cama. Cuando quedaron extendidos ella comenzó a bajar. Inuyasha se sacó la playera de manera rápida. ¡Estaba ardiendo y quería estar dentro de ella ya! Kagome sonrió al sentir la desesperación de su amante, pero ella mandaba y haría las cosas a su modo. Le sacó los pantalones y sus bóxers de una sola vez y sin pensarlo mucho se metió el miembro de él en la boca. Inuyasha soltó un gemido ronco y llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Kagome apretándola contra él. ¡Se sentía tan bien! ¡Ella era genial! Lo mordía con suavidad, lo succionaba, lo lamía como si fuera un helado y lo miraba con sus ojos escarlata ardiendo en deseo. Ella aumentó el ritmo sin perder de vista a su amante, quien cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, cada vez que las sensaciones se hacían más intensas. Kagome sonrió con malicia al verlo apretar la mandíbula. Lo que hacía solo era para estimularlo, cuando se unieran debía ser algo poderoso y salvaje. Inuyasha comenzó a elevar sus caderas acelerando el ritmo, ella lo permitió apretando la base entre sus manos causando que él gimiera como un loco poseído por el placer. Cuando ella supo que se vendría se apartó de él y comenzó a lamer sus pezones con sensualidad, para que siguiera excitado. Inuyasha no sabía si sentirse frustrado o más caliente. Ella lo hacía sentir tan condenadamente excitado y bien, que no sabía qué decir. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y llevó una de las manos de Inuyasha a su entrada para que la sintiera. Lo demás sucedió solo. Inuyasha estaba ahora lamiendo su intimidad que le parecía deliciosa, Kagome lo acariciaba por todas partes y se movía contra la boca de él. Cuando sintió que estaba lista lo separó de ella antes de que llegara al clímax.

—Pero… —Se quiso quejar—, quiero verte… —Le dijo mirándola a los ojos sintiendo cómo se acomodaba sobre él.

—Y lo harás —afirmó ella lamiendo con lujuria sus labios, para después hacer lo mismo con sus orejas—. Pero cuando yo lo diga… —Inuyasha se excitó más con su tono de voz. Él siempre acostumbraba a ser el que mandaba, y que otro lo hiciera, mas una mujer hermosa que lo hiciera en esas circunstancias lo calentaba más. Ella tomó el miembro hinchado de él entre sus manos y lo frotó con su centro. Lo quería desesperado por ella, que le suplicara, él era su esclavo por ese día y debía rogar su liberación.

—Kagome —Gimió tratando de entrar, pero ella apretó su miembro con fuerza causándole un placentero dolor—, déjame entrar… —pidió lamiendo sus pechos para que le hiciera caso.

—No escucho —Le dijo maliciosa meciéndose con más fuerza, provocando que su humedad mojara la punta de la hombría de Inuyasha.

—Quiero entrar y hacerte mía —Gimió más fuerte mordiendo los pezones de Kagome quien gimió con gusto por las caricias.

—Primero tócame y dame placer… si te portas bien te dejaré entrar en mí… —Inuyasha asintió desesperado y paseó sus manos por el cuerpo de Kagome. Era suave y condenadamente perfecta. Pensó mientras tocaba sus caderas. Llevó sus manos a su trasero y lo apretó, paseó las manos por ahí mucho rato sintiéndose más al límite.

—Perfecta, perfecta —decía contra sus pechos donde lamía y succionaba a gusto, los mordió y jaló de ellos haciendo que Kagome gimiera con fuerza y se frotara más contra él. Inuyasha no dejaba de tocar su trasero masajeándolo en círculos, apretándolo. Subió las manos y las dejó en sus pechos masajeándolos en círculos, jalando los pezones, mientras su boca besaba todo lo que podía, su cuello, su clavícula, todo—. Quiero entrar… déjame entrar en ti… quiero sentirte… —Kagome volvió a lamer su lóbulo con lujuria y le dijo en su oído.

—Buen chico —Sonrió y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos—. Eres mi esclavo —Le dijo irguiéndose frente a él—. Repítelo…

—Soy tu esclavo… —Le dijo en un gemido mientras ella movía la mano sobre su miembro. Lo dejó entrar un poco para que sintiera lo estrecha y húmeda que estaba y salió—. Soy tu esclavo… —Repitió levantando las caderas.

—Y eres mío… —Sonrió. Era un pobre humano. Los hombres de su especie se dejaban llevar por la lujuria, el deseo, la pasión y también el amor… se rió ante el pensamiento, los humanos eran tan fáciles de manipular—, dilo esclavo… —Exigió dejándolo entrar otro poco. Inuyasha sintió el calor del interior de Kagome y gimió extasiado.

—Soy tuyo Kagome, solo tuyo, tuyo… —Le lamió entremedio de los pechos y volvió a tratar de entrar—. ¡Por favor… quiero entrar en tu interior! —Pidió con la frente perlada en sudor.

—Tus deseos son órdenes… pero —Le advirtió. Inuyasha la miró con los ojos nublados de pasión—, dame placer y disfrútalo… —Lo dejó entrar completamente. Inuyasha sintió como rompía una barrera y se asustó, pero el gemido de placer de Kagome le dijo que no había pasado nada. Él mismo sintió como un gemido se le escapaba al estar atrapado en su interior. Era muy apretada, demasiado, tanto que le dolía y al mismo tiempo le causaba más placer. Ella se movió contra Inuyasha, quien enseguida comenzó a levantar las caderas. La envistió con fuerza, aunque quiso ser delicado, pero ella no lo permitía, lo excitaba tanto, lo lamía, se movía rápidamente contra él, en círculos, brincando casi. Él no podía pensar, solo podía sentir y mirarla. Era hermosa y era de él, solo de él.

—Kagome —Quiso darle vuelta para envestirla a su gusto, pero Kagome con una sonrisa burlona lo tomó de los hombros y lo apresó entre el colchón y su cuerpo—. Pero… Kagome —Quiso reclamar pero un movimiento de ella hizo que su interior se volviera más estrecho y él gimió dando también un grito de placer.

—Yo mando aquí cachorro… —Lamió sus labios y se movió más rápidamente llevándolos a un movimiento frenético. Inuyasha dejó sus manos en sus caderas para que se estrellara con fuerza contra él. Ambos gemían con descontrol. Su entrega era salvaje, ardiente. Inuyasha quería besarla con todas sus fuerzas y quitarle el aire en el camino. Kagome sintió como la energía entre los dos se incrementaba y supo que el ritual estaba casi completo—. _**La magia fluye entre nuestros cuerpos… tu vida me pertenecerá… la energía que recorre nuestra piel fecundará dentro de mí…**_—Inuyasha sentía una presión en su vientre y podía sentir cómo su miembro palpitaba y el interior de Kagome igual, apretándolo—. _**Cada parte de tu cuerpo clama por mí… y la vida se concentrará en el centro de mi ser… la magia más poderosa será para mí… **_—recitó Kagome el conjuro que le daría poder. Se acercó a los labios de Inuyasha quien la miró con adoración. Ella lo besó en los labios de forma salvaje y pasional. Inuyasha correspondió de la misma forma. Una luz brilló alrededor de ambos y Kagome con su beso absorbió la energía vital de Inuyasha, mientras este ahogaba un gemido ronco al llegar al clímax siendo apretado por el interior de Kagome. Kagome seguía besándolo recitando las mismas palabras en su mente, tenía que quedarse con toda la energía de ese acto y de la energía que Inuyasha sin saberlo sacó y le permitió tomar. Sintieron los últimos espasmos de su clímax antes de caer derrotados en la cama. Kagome lo seguía besando e Inuyasha, aunque se sentía débil y muy cansado, le contestaba igual. Amaba sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces, no se equivocaba esa mujer era perfecta, y además se había entregado a él, su inocencia era de él, le pertenecía y él a ella igual. Dejaron de besarse y la miró a los ojos. Durante el acto había podido apreciar por un momento los ojos escarlata de ella volverse más oscuros, pero ahora su mirada era como un rubí, precioso y brillante. La abrazó pegándola a su pecho y ella se dejó abrazar acariciando su cabeza con un fingido cariño, mientras con su cara oculta en el hombro de él sonreía con burla—. "Pobre ingenuo" —Pensó. Sabía lo que pensaba, como ella robó su energía sabía todo de él, hasta sus pensamientos. Y como él no era mago y no pudo quitar energía de la suya, no podría saber lo que ella pensaba. Era una ventaja de las brujas. Besó su pecho y lo lamió sintiendo cómo él se estremecía. Sonrió. Él no dejaba de pensar en ella, de alagarla y de desearla, pero estaba tan débil que no podía hacer nada—. ¿Solo podrás pensar en mí? ¿Eh? —Le dijo mirando sus ojos dorados.

—Nunca podría olvidarte —Le dijo tranquilamente—. Espero que mis padres no hayan escuchado nada… —dijo recordando los gemidos altos y los gritos.

—No te preocupes… —Sonrió más. Ella había puesto un hechizo y así nadie sabría lo que pasó en esa habitación—, se encargué de eso…

—Gracias Kagome… —Le dijo levantando su mentón y besándola con amor. Kagome abrió los ojos y parpadeó. No lo había visto venir.

—Bien, tengo que irme —Le dijo saliendo de la cama sin importarle su desnudez. Sabía que ahora estaba embarazada y en 5 meses daría a luz, otra ventaja de ser bruja, no solo no sentían dolor, sino que también no duraban mucho sus embarazos—, fue un placer…

— ¿Qué? —le dijo precipitadamente saliendo también de la cama. Se puso los pantalones y la vio con el vestido azul puesto otra vez—. ¿Te vas? —Ella asintió sin mirarlo. Estaba sonriendo. Sabía muy bien que él tenía miedo de no verla más, sonrió más, se había enamorado de ella—. ¡No puedes! ¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo? —Le preguntó abrazándola. No quería perderla, había encontrado lo que deseaba y ¿ahora después de todo lo que habían hecho ella se iba de su lado como si nada?

—Cada noche de brujas nos veremos cachorro —Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero verte solo una vez al año! —La apretó contra su cuerpo y besó su cuello con vehemencia—. No te vayas… no me dejes Kagome, por favor. —Kagome suspiró. Se había metido con un posesivo. Sonrió con malicia. ¿Tenía hasta las 12:00 pm del primero de noviembre no? Le haría un favor a este chico por dejarla robar su energía.

—De acuerdo… Inuyasha —Le dijo en el oído con tono sensual. Inuyasha sonrió y la besó. Se fueron a la cama otra vez donde comenzaron otro ritual…

…

Inuyasha se despertó con los músculos adoloridos, pero muy feliz y satisfecho. Había sido una noche increíble y de solo recordarlo se ponía duro otra vez. Aunque cuando terminaron la tercera vez ya no se pudo ni mover, había quedado demasiado cansado y saciado. Sonrió lleno de felicidad y palpó el otro lado de la cama buscando el cuerpo de Kagome… pero no estaba.

— ¿Kagome? —La llamó. Se levantó de golpe y vio que su ventana estaba abierta de par en par. Debían ser las 11:00 de la mañana. Miró toda la habitación buscando un rastro de ella y solo encontró una cadena de oro con un relicario y una nota escrita en un papel dorado. Decía Inuyasha con letras plateadas. Sintió su corazón acelerarse sabiendo que lo que había vivido fue real y no un sueño como llegó a pensar al no ver rastro de ella. Tomó la nota y lo leyó:

_Inuyasha:_

_Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue increíble…_

_Pero no voy a estar contigo cuando despiertes…_

_Lo que vivimos anoche será parte de tus recuerdos eternos… _

_Recuerdos que no te dejarán nunca en toda tu vida…_

_La marca en tu cuello dice que me perteneces… _

_Y eso es algo eterno y sin solución…_

_Si quieres verme otra vez…_

_Deja tu ventana abierta cada noche de brujas…_

_Y me tendrás para ti toda la noche…_

_Se despide:_

_Kagome…_

_Pd: gracias por darme todo… tu energía y tu vida ahora son solo para mí…_

Inuyasha sintió cómo su corazón se rompía…

Solo podría verla una vez al año…

—Kagome… —Soltó en un lamento. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas y comenzó a llorar dirigiéndose a la ventana—. ¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó mirando hacia todas partes sin dejar de llorar—. Te amo…

En el aire se escuchó la risa traviesa de una bruja de ojos escarlata y cabello azabache, quien desde su mundo contemplaba con una sonrisa a su esclavo sin dejar de reír.

Ahora él le pertenecía para toda la eternidad…


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**2.****Noche de brujas**

Cinco años… ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la primera vez que conoció a Kagome. Pero a pesar de que dejaba la ventana abierta todas las noches del 31 de octubre y se quedaba despierto hasta muy tarde, ella solo fue a su casa 2 veces y ya nunca más fue…

Había estado averiguando algo de ella, pero no había registros de ninguna Kagome en el país. Era como si nunca hubiera existido, pero él sabía que ella era real, lo sabía por la carta y el relicario que nunca fue capaz de tirar. Ahora con 20 años, aún la seguía queriendo como cuando la conoció a sus quince.

Díganle ingenuo, tonto o lo que sea, pero siempre había querido a una chica como Kagome y sin hacer mucho, ella apareció en su cuarto como una diosa seductora robándole todo lo que tenía… su corazón…

A Miroku le había pasado lo mismo esa noche hace 5 años. Y pensó que algo no estaba bien. De repente recordó que su abuelo le dijo que el 31 de octubre las brujas bajaban al mundo humano, pero él, aun siendo niño cuando lo escuchó, no lo creyó, ahora sabía que era cierto, sino ¿Cómo explicar la extraña aparición de una chica de ojos escarlata?

Ahora era un hombre y estaba estudiando administración en la universidad, había decidido olvidar lo que había pasado, pero aún así, la ventana de su habitación nunca se cerró.

A veces pensaba que esa bruja se burlaba de él (N/A: no sabe lo acertado que está al pensar eso XD) lo había usado y aún así, a él no le importaba si ella volvía a verlo.

La marca de su cuello nunca se borró, y en su último encuentro -que fue demasiado intenso como si ella se despidiera de él- se dio cuenta que su marca negra se volvía roja cuando ella estaba junto a él. Se sentía como una chica… enamorado de algo imposible y esperando algo que no sería. Así que cuando salió de la escuela comenzó a salir con muchas chicas, pero nunca lo saciaron ni lo llevaron al cielo eso solo lo podía hacer Kagome… las demás chicas eran tan… normales…

A veces se descubría mirando en todas direcciones pensando que la vería otra vez y que él ya no estaría esperándola. Había pensado que cuando la viera no la dejaría marchar, incluso llegó a pensar en un momento de desesperación casarse con ella y tener una familia, todo con tal de que no se fuera… pero la muy maldita nunca volvió a él…

Estaban en la segunda semana de octubre y se sentía ansioso porque fuera la última… se rió de sí mismo por su estupidez.

Todos en la universidad lo admiraban, las chicas, los chicos, los maestros, todos porque él era seguro y firme -además de que era muy atractivo y responsable-. Parecía jefe, nadie lo contradecía y tenía un don de mando. Eso siempre lo había tenido, pero con ella nunca funcionó. Ella era más dominante que él.

Chicas iban y venían en su vida y ninguna le provocaba emoción o ansias como su mujer, sí, era su mujer porque él la había tenido primero, porque ambos se descubrieron y se amaron con locura esa noche que parecía que ella olvidó.

La amaba, siempre lo supo, desde que la vio sobre él, desde que le habló, desde que se besaron, él ya la amaba y sabía que la amaría siempre, porque aunque era demasiado cursi… ella había sido la primera mujer en su vida y la única que amó de verdad y aún lo hacía.

Maldita fuera ella por ser como era, por no ser de su mundo, maldita ella por venir a su habitación y enseñarle lo que era la pasión, la lujuria, el deseo, la desesperación, la soledad y el amor. La maldecía una y mil veces pero maldecía más el que ella se fuera y no volviera más…

— ¡Eh campeón! —Lo llamó Miroku. Él estudiaba contabilidad en su universidad. Sonrió al verlo. Ambos se entendían muy bien, Miroku tampoco podía sacar a la bruja que lo visitó hace 5 años y que lo había vuelto un pervertido de lo peor. Pero era entendible, Miroku quería sacarla de su mente a toda costa y lo intentaba. Él ya no podía… y… no quería…

— ¿Vas a ir a un burdel? —Le preguntó con burla. Miroku se hizo el ofendido. Inuyasha se puso a reír. Cuando Miroku agitó la cabeza vio en su cuello una marca negra con la forma de una cruz celta. Su mirada se ensombreció—. Te dejó una marca… —Miroku se le quedó viendo y ocultó su cuello.

—No… es un tatuaje que me hice —Le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No me mientas… —Miroku suspiró y asintió. Inuyasha le mostró la suya y Miroku abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Pero qué… —dijo este mirando que la marca estaba roja.

—Sí, lo sé, hace años que me la hizo… quedó negra y mi madre me regañó porque pensó que me hice un tatuaje y —Pero Miroku lo golpeó en la cabeza. Inuyasha enojado iba a devolverle el golpe, pero éste indicó su cuello, lo miró y abrió los ojos—. Kagome…

…

**Mundo de las brujas**

Habían sido los años más divertidos de su vida. Había hecho muchas visitas a muchos hombres en esas noches que se le permitió y a todos los dejaba igual, deseándola intensamente, con desesperación. Rió con malicia y miró su copa para ver a su muy fiel esclavo. Inuyasha… ese niño a pesar de haberse convertido en todo un hombre, aun seguía enamorado de ella. Volvió a reírse sujetando su estómago.

¿Lo visitó cuanto? ¿Dos veces después de la primera? Solo por devolverle el favor, después se cansó de estar solo con él y en los otros años, visitó a otros hombres, los dejó casi sin vida y después buscó a otros hasta que se tenía que ir. Mató a 6 hombres durante esos años. Se encogió de hombros. Ella no tenía la culpa de que fueran tan débiles y no tuvieran energía.

Frunció el ceño. Solo su ingenuo esclavo había tenido la suficiente energía vital para durar tres veces seguidas y no morir al ser sacada su vida. Él había sido fantástico, a pesar de que había sido la primera vez de él. Había sido intensa, y había sacado todo de sí para complacerla. Cuando él terminaba casi desmallado, ella se sentía llena de vida, su esclavo tenía tanta energía… que no estaba dispuesta a que otra de sus compañeras fuera por él. Él era de ella, tenía una marca que hacía que la recordara a ella, que decía que era su esclavo, él mismo lo dijo.

Lo había estado vigilando. Se reía las muchas veces que lo vio con otra mujer tratando inútilmente de olvidarla. "Pobre ingenuo" así lo había llamado y le quedaba bien. Él mismo sabía que no la sacaría de su mente, cuando estaba con esas mujeres, la veía a ella, la estaba deseando a ella, incluso cuando llegaba a la cima decía SU nombre y ella sonreía complacida.

Inuyasha era su mejor amante, su fuente de poder. Ella era poderosa y tenía a un esclavo dispuesto a todo por ella.

Miró por la ventana de su habitación que daba justo hacia la escuela de brujos. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados al hijo que nació de esa unión. Era niño y le había puesto Kiseki. Las madres le daban nombre a sus vástagos cuando los veían por primera vez, después ya no los veían más. Ella desde la primera vez que lo vio supo que era diferente, por eso lo llamó así. En ese momento su hijo la miró y ella notó que sus ojos ámbar también poseían su color escarlata cerca de sus pupilas, tenía el cabello negro y cuando realizaba encantamientos se volvía plateado. Su hijo le sonrió y agitó la mano para saludarla y ella lo ignoró. Su hijo le recordaba a su padre, tenía poder como ella, pero era demasiado… humano…

Cada cinco años las brujas debían traer al mundo a un bebé. Y ella sabía a quién tendría que visitar para eso, aunque la idea no le agradara. Sabía que el siguiente niño que naciera de esa unión sería como el primero. Inuyasha era fuerte, pero tenía un corazón demasiado humano y… la amaba, pésima combinación. El bebé había absorbido esos sentimientos.

Miró a su hijo por última vez y este la miró con tristeza. Ella frunció el ceño más fuertemente. Una vez había tenido que enfrentar a su hijo. Una prueba que todas las brujas pasaban. Y ella había salido muerta de la rabia, su hijo era débil, no había querido mostrar su poder con ella, y como estaba furiosa le hizo un encantamiento dejándole orejas de perro y una cola, para demostrarle a todos que era un perrito faldero. Le recordaba a su esclavo todos los días. Después de eso, su hijo se había hecho más fuerte, solo para ganar el respeto de su madre, los demás no le importaban, solo su madre.

Después se había enfrentado otra vez y aunque el niño salió lastimado, por lo menos lo intentó y casi la tocó con sus brujerías. Luego de ese día, le quitó las orejas y no le habló más, aunque jamás lo hacía a no ser que fuera para insultarlo o regañarlo por lo débil que era, cosa que no era muy seguido, ya que no le gustaba perder el tiempo charlando.

Miró su copa otra vez y vio que Inuyasha se tocaba el cuello donde su marca estaba roja y maldijo por pensar en el parecido que tenía su hijo con su esclavo. Recordó que al pensar intensamente en él esa marca brillaría, pensando que la dueña lo reclamaba. Sonrió al escuchar lo que pensaba. Que ella estaba cerca, sonrió y soltó una risotada. Una bruja tan poderosa como ella no se rebajaría a pensar en su esclavo con amor… solo pensaba en su hijo, que por desgracia era su responsabilidad y estaba bajo su tuición (1). Por ser hijo de una sangre pura debía ser poderoso así como ella… pero era tan igual al padre. Y los humanos decían que las mujeres eran las sensibles y sentimentales. Quedaba demostrado que los hombres eran mucho peor.

—Kagome Hime sama —dijo un hombre que tenía un ojo tapado y vestía como mayordomo—, se le necesita en el consejo…

—Iré… —Fue lo único que dijo. El mayordomo se retiró sin decir nada más. Le temía a su señora -todos en su mundo la verdad-. Era demasiado poderosa y fría como un témpano de la antártica. Miró a su hijo una última vez y sintió orgullo cuando lo vio tirar a un niño con un rayo salido de su dedo. Kiseki tenía un futuro prometedor y quizás con suerte, el hermano que tuviera no sería así como el padre.

**31 de octubre: noche de brujas.**

Inuyasha miraba por la ventana, eran casi las 12 de la noche y tenía el presentimiento de que ese día la vería. ¡Dios! Quería tanto besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez, hacerle el amor hasta quedar agotado como siempre terminaba con ella. Vivir juntos donde ella lo desease, tener hijos, una casa y tenerla a ella era todo su sueño, no pedía más.

Miró hacia el cielo y vio que varias luces caían de ahí. Miró su reloj: 00:00 pm. Sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando vio una luz dirigirse hacia él. Cuando chocó contra el suelo, cerró los ojos por el destello, y al abrirlos vio a Kagome con un vestido rojo semitransparente sin mangas que se ajustaba a su perfecta y deseable figura. El relicario que estaba en su mesita de noche brilló con intensidad y el conjuro quedó hecho: nadie sabría lo que pasaría ahí dentro.

—Kagome… —dijo mirándola a los ojos con emoción. La extrañaba tanto… la necesitaba tanto—. Te extrañé…

—Lo sé —Le dijo sensualmente. En el fondo estaba enojada. En el consejo le habían dicho que su hijo era muy humano a veces y que era una basura como mago y que no parecía suyo. Con la sonrisa más sádica que tenía, había destruido el consejo diciendo "ningún hijo mío es o será una basura" y le demostró a todos que había que temerle a ella, aunque ya sabía que todos le temían. Hace 2 años había matado a la mitad del consejo cuando le ordenaron qué hacer, desde ese día nadie se había atrevido a decirle nada. No se podía matar a una sangre pura simplemente porque era imposible incluso para un mago y su hijo era heredero de su sangre y merecía respeto. Si sabía que su hijo era el príncipe del sentimentalismo, ya que su padre era el rey, pero tenía poder y no dejaría que nadie lo desprestigiara, esos hombres inútiles no tenían ningún derecho a desmerecerlo, ese era su deber de progenitora—**.** Mmm te vez tan… hermoso. —Le dijo con tono coqueto mordiéndose el labio. Bajo la atenta mirada de él tocó sus senos sobre la ropa—. No sabes lo que he necesitado tus manos sobre mí… —Inuyasha se encendió ante semejantes palabras salidas de la mujer que lo desquiciaba.

—Dijiste que vendrías… cada noche de brujas —Frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente. Recordó a su hijo cuando en una efímera oportunidad le había dicho "mamá, tú dijiste que vendrías el día del examen". Soltó un suspiro. Aunque no quisiera sabía que Inuyasha era el único que podría fecundarla.

—Si estás enojado y quieres que me vaya… —Se dio la vuelta lentamente esperando. Caminó unos pasos antes de sentirse atrapada en unos brazos fuertes. Sonrió sabiendo que siempre lo podría manipular.

—No te vayas… —Le dijo contra su cuello—. Perdóname es que… ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos… habías dicho que vendrías… pero solo lo hiciste dos veces más y ya después no te vi… —Kagome soltó un suspiro bajo y miró hacia el cielo, frunció el ceño al escuchar que su hijo la estaba llamando.

—"Por todos los infiernos" —Se dijo enojada. Si no era el hijo era el padre—. ¿Qué pasaría si yo te dijera… —Empezó ella a hablar, algo muy poco frecuente, ya que odiaba hablar tanto—, que tenemos un hijo? —Inuyasha la soltó de inmediato sin poder creer lo que decía, ella sonrió. Él estaba confundido y no podía pensar en nada más que en sus palabras… al parecer estaba asimilando la noticia—. Que después de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos yo tuve un hijo tuyo que se parece demasiado a ti…

—Yo… —Cuando por fin pudo asimilar la noticia la abrazó fuertemente y la besó tomándola desprevenida. Abrió los ojos y no supo qué hacer, por primera vez en su vida la gran princesa Kagome no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar con el beso de un humano insignificante—. Diría que es la mejor noticia que me has dado… pero… —Le dijo sujetándola de los hombros—. ¿Por qué las veces que viniste después no me lo dijiste?

—Porque no era importante en ese momento… —dijo simplemente tratando sutilmente de soltarse de su agarre.

—Claro que es importante… lo has criado todo este tiempo tú sola… —Le dijo sintiéndose culpable.

—No es como si yo lo hubiera criado… ¿va a una escuela sabes? Yo casi ni lo veo — ¿Para qué estaban hablando de su sentimental hijo?—. De todos modos no es importante ahora…

—Entonces ¿por qué me lo dices? —Le preguntó apretando su agarre.

—Porque pensé que te gustaría verlo y quedarte con él —Ahí estaba lo que ella quería. Ya no soportaba a su hijo en el mundo de las brujas, él no era para vivir ahí, con suerte después de esta noche tendría un hijo menos sentimental y Kiseki se podría adaptar mejor en el mundo humano.

—Querrás decir quedarnos con él —Le corrigió. Kagome asintió fingiendo que eso era lo que quería—. ¿Entonces cuándo vendrán?

—"Pobre ingenuo" —Sonrió con malicia. ¿Su pobre esclavo aun no aprendía nada verdad? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué se quedaría en el mundo humano y jugarían a la familia feliz? Por supuesto que no… ella no estaba para vivir con las escorias del universo… solo quería que su hijo estuviera en un lugar donde pudiera estar bien… no es que le preocupara de todos modos, pero era su hijo y tenía que ver que se adaptara.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —Le preguntó sonriendo feliz. Ahora ya tenía lo que quería, Kagome y su hijo estarían con él y ella nunca más se marcharía… no podía ser más feliz que ahora—. ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Su nombre es Kiseki… y tiene 4 años casi cinco… —Miró hacia el cielo por el balcón de la habitación—. Tiene tus ojos… —Sin querer su voz sonó muy suave como si disfrutara hablar de su hijo y así lo percibió Inuyasha. Ella siempre le había dado la impresión de ser muy fría en ocasiones, pero al parecer tenía un corazón. Cuando Kagome captó los pensamientos de Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que hablaba como si estuviera contenta de que tuviera los ojos de él—. "¿Qué demonios?"

—Lamento no haber estado ahí contigo… —Le dijo acariciando sus hombros.

—Ya te dije que no es como si yo lo hubiera criado —Le dijo a la defensiva apartándolo de ella con un manotazo. ¡Se estaba ablandando por todos los diablos! Ella no era así… tanta junta con su hijo y su esclavo le estaba deteriorando el cerebro—. Pero ahora a lo que vine… —dijo mirándolo con deseo. El cuerpo de Inuyasha inmediato reaccionó y la marca ardió.

—Espera… —Le dijo en un susurro—. ¿No te irás después cierto? ¿No te marcharás para siempre después de que traigas a nuestro hijo?

—_"Nuestro hijo" _—Sonaba tan bien dicho así… ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No! Ella no hablaba así… no pensaba así…—. Por supuesto… —Le dijo ignorando su lucha interna. ¡Le estaban apareciendo emociones! ¡Emociones! ¡A la princesa de hielo!

—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado… —Le dijo él acariciando sus mejillas con ternura, una ternura que le tocó el corazón.

—Puedo imaginarlo… —murmuró dejándose acariciar—. "¿¡Qué me pasa!? ¡No puedo dejarme dominar así! ¡No tengo sentimientos por nadie! ¡Por nadie! Y menos por un estúpido esclavo" —Cuando Inuyasha intentó besarla ella esquivó sus besos y besó y mordisqueó su cuello con lujuria—. "Eso es lo único que hay entre nosotros esclavo…" —Pensó mientras le sacaba la polera que llevaba puesta y besaba su tórax—, estás ardiendo esclavo… —Le dijo con voz sensual. Inuyasha sonrió cuando la escuchó hablarle como antes… le encantaba que ella lo dominara… adoraba que ella lo tratara así…

—Por ti Kagome… —Le dijo levantándola de un salto y haciendo que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas. La apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a mecerse sobre ella haciendo que comenzaran a rozarse sus centros. Ambos estaban excitados y se necesitaban (aunque Kagome no lo veía como una necesidad amorosa).

Inuyasha le sacó el vestido por la cabeza y el sujetador lo mandó a volar por la habitación. La deseaba y por dios que la amaba con toda su alma… no había podido sacarla de su cabeza… de su corazón… ella era la dueña y ahora lo tenía más que claro.

Kagome se dejó inundar por un sentimiento nuevo que le era completamente extraño, no hizo preguntas, no dijo nada, solo se dejó manejar por él por primera vez.

Cuando ambos estaban desnudos y aun contra la pared Inuyasha la miró a los ojos transmitiendo a través de ellos todo lo que sentía… todo lo que deseaba compartir con ella… y Kagome no pudo más que apoyar su cabeza contra su hombro al no poder transmitirle nada…

Cuando Inuyasha entró en su interior se sintió mejor que todas las veces en las que estuvo con alguien… y eso no podía ser… porque ahora estaban mezclándose sentimientos que no podían ser… que no debían ser… se estaba ablandando y eso no estaba bien… cuando empezaron a moverse se prometió que sería la última visita, pero a medida que él entraba con fuerza en su interior comenzó a dudar de su decisión.

—Te amo Kagome… te amo, te amo, te amo… —Ella solo podía gemir mientras él besaba sus pechos y envestía contra ella con fuerza sacándole gemidos altos y alguno que otro grito.

Cada vez que él entraba sentía más energía rodearlos como cuando lo hicieron por primera vez… de esa unión había nacido Kiseki y… no quería… que pasara otra vez… cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la cima comenzó a recitar el conjuro.

—_**L**__**a magia fluye entre nuestros cuerpos… tu vida me pertenecerá… la energía que recorre nuestra piel fecundará dentro de mí… **_—El calor la estaba rodeando, la energía estaba saliendo del cuerpo de Inuyasha. Este la miró a los ojos y por primera vez vio lo que estaba pasando, Kagome y él estaban brillando y ella estaba recitando palabras extrañas—. _**C**__**ada parte de tu cuerpo clama por mí… y la vida se concentrará en el centro de mi ser… la magia más poderosa será para mí… **_—Kagome lo miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa nada propia de ella lo besó con amor distrayéndolo de todo lo que había escuchado. Cuando terminó la "extracción" de energía, Inuyasha se sentía agotado y solo tuvo fuerzas para acostarla en la cama y caer sobre ella sin romper su unión.

—Te amo princesa… —Ella sonrió. Nunca había sonado mejor ese título. Pero enseguida cerró los ojos y apretó el puño con rabia. No iba a permitir el enamorarse, eso era para los estúpidos y ella no lo era para nada.

—Lo sé —Fue lo único que dijo. Ya lo había decidido…—. Una vez más… —Le pidió tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos dándole un beso en los labios de forma pausada.

Ella lo empujó de los hombros y se sitió sobre él. Inuyasha le sonrió y la sujetó de la nuca con una mano para besarla otra vez, Kagome lo permitió y correspondió con intensidad. Él la sentía diferente como si algo hubiese pasado, pero lo ignoró cuando ella comenzó a balancearse de atrás para delante provocando una deliciosa fricción. Inuyasha la sujetó de las caderas y comenzó a levantar las suyas para envestirla a gusto. Ambos aumentaron la velocidad perdiéndose en la calidez del otro. Cuando todo explotó Kagome supo que todo estaba listo, su decisión estaba tomada y no habría marcha atrás… al demonio con todos…

…

— ¡Inuyasha! —Lo llamó su madre desde el primer piso—. ¡Hijo! ¡Aquí hay alguien que te busca!

Inuyasha se despertó sobresaltado y vio la hora en su despertador. 11:46 am. Miró a su lado y vio que no había nadie. Se levantó de golpe y vio otra nota a su lado. La miró incrédulo y se tocó las mejillas que estaban húmedas. Juraría que no eran de él porque parecían de hace mucho tiempo. Abrió el papel y sintió a su corazón trisarse otra vez…

_Inuyasha:_

_Esto no es posible… no será posible y no puede ser posible jamás…_

_No puedo estar contigo… ese no es mi lugar… no pertenezco ahí…_

_Espero que puedas cuidar de Kiseki y darle todo lo que yo no puedo…_

_Estará temprano ahí y espero que lo cuides bien, aunque conociéndote…_

_Lo harás muy bien…_

_Cierra tu ventana y espero que desees que tu marca salga de tu cuello_

_Porque si lo deseas así será… ya nada te ata a mí…_

_Pide tu libertad y te la concederé…_

_Solo quiero que cuides de Kiseki y que nunca le hables de mí…_

_No importa si sabe que existo… solo no quiero que tenga lazos conmigo…_

_Deseo que estés bien… no pienses en mí, no desees mi compañía y por favor…_

_Perdóname…_

_Atentamente_

_Kagome_

Otra vez lo había dejado solo…

—Hijo aquí hay un niño que pregunta por ti… —Inuyasha miró hacia la puerta y vio a un niño de 4 años mirarlo con sus ojitos brillantes—, dice que se llama Kiseki…

—Hola… —le dice el niño tímidamente estirando su mano.

—Hola… hijo… —Inuyasha le sonríe y lo abraza reconociéndose a sí mismo en Kiseki. Pero no puede evitar llorar con tristeza—. "Kagome…"

—Papá… —dice el pequeño abrazándolo con fuerza—. "Mamá…"

En el aire se escuchan las suaves palabras de una bruja de ojos escarlata…

"Perdónenme"

Continuará?

**N/B: **

**(1)** **Tuición:**significa: "Acción y efecto de guardar o defender". Es el conjunto de deberes y derechos que corresponde a ciertas personas señaladas en la ley o por el juez, respecto al cuidado personal, crianza y educación de los hijos


End file.
